Camila Torres
Category:Roles They are best friends. Camila, like Francesca, gives Violetta advice about her father and about love. Camila sometimes gets angry with Violetta and Francesca and envies their musical talent, but she is always forgiven. Camila sometimes gives Violetta advice about her love life. For the real life pairing of Candelaria Molfese and Martina Stoessel, see Candina. History At the beginning of the series, Violetta came to the Studio for the first time and she met Camila and Francesca. At first, Camila sees Violetta as a friend, and she wants to know her. When Violetta showed up at the Studio in an angel costume, everyone laughed, except Camila, Francesca, Maxi, Braco, and Leon. Camila felt really bad for Violetta and she wanted to help her and to cheer her up. Later, Camila, Francesca, Maxi and Braco dress like angels to help Violetta and make her feel better. Then they decide to visit her and they sing together. After listening to Violetta's voice, Camila wants her to join the Studio so she can show the world how talented she is and also so they can spend more time together. Later, they become best friends and have sleepovers, talk, support and help each other whenever they have a problem. Other Names *'Viomila' (Vio/letta and Ca/'mila') *'Viamila' (Vi/oletta and C/'amila') *'Violemila' (Viole/tta and Ca/'mila') *'Violettila' (Violett/a and Cam/'ila') *'Camiletta' (Cami/la and Vio/'letta') *'Camioletta' (Cami/la and Vi/'oletta') *'Camoletta' (Cam/ila and Vi/'oletta') *'Cametta' (Cam/ila and Viol/'etta') * Camletta (Cam/ila and Vio/'letta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both attend the same Studio. *Violetta's nickname has the same number of letters as Camila's nickname (Violetta - Vilu and Camila - Cami). *Both have brown hair. *Both have brown eyes. *Both have names that end with "a". *Both are Argentinean. *Both like and are mostly seen wearing belts. *Both are/were a love interest of Broduey. *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both sang Next to You with Francesca at the end-of-term show. *Both are/were interested in Diego. 'Differences' *Camila has been part of the On Beat Studio longer than Violetta. *Camila knew who Rafa Palmer was, but Violetta didn't. *Violetta was in Gregorio's special group, but Camila wasn't. *Violetta was picked for the reality show Talents 21 , but Camila wasn't. *Violetta is very confident about her singing talent, but Camila is not. 'Facts' *Camila encouraged Violetta to audition and join On Beat Studio . *In one episode, Violetta had to write a song for Camila. *At the beginning, Camila sees Violetta as her friend, even though Francesca didn't. *Camila thinks Violetta has a beautiful singing voice. *Camila thinks Violetta is very lucky with boys. *They planned Francesca's surprise birthday party together. 'Trademarks' Song - The Vamila song could be Talk If You Can, because Violetta wrote it and Camila had to sing it for Gregorio's assignment. Episode - The Vamila episode can be the episode 43, because in that episode, Violetta gave Camila the song she was supposed to sing for Gregorio's assignment. Color - The Vamila color can be brown, because both Camila and Violetta have brown hair and brown eyes. Place - The Vamila place could be On Beat Studio because they spend most of the time together at the Studio, and that's the place where they first met.